


Golden Boy

by twotbef



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotbef/pseuds/twotbef
Summary: George is taking photos for a photography class when he runs into someone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 56





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry if this is awful I wrote it at 3am when I was sleep deprived. Enjoy

George walked out of his photography class with a camera hanging off his neck, it lightly swaying with his movement. he slowly walked down the hall and up the stairs, aiming for the door leading outside. he had hated this class, always feeling awkward going around asking people if he could take pictures of them. he walked through the open doors and into the autumn air, a slight breeze grazing his cheek. he made his way towards the big field where the gym class was currently located. 

as he walked to the field, he had thought about some of the photos he was going to try to get for the yearbook. he had to get a couple of good shots or else he would get a bad grade in the class. he had already had a C+ and he couldn't afford to lose any more points. he walked forward and quickly talked to the gym teacher, explaining why he was there and not in his own class. after she let him go off, he quickly looked around to get a grasp of what was happening 

as he looked he could see the kids who were just walking around the field, talking to their friends or listening to music. There were the people playing a soccer match in the middle of the field, and their friends cheering them on from the sidelines. as he looked more closely at the crowd around the side lines his eyes stopped on one person. He had seen this boy before, walking past him in the halls quite often, but he had never gotten a true glance at him. The boy had curly untamed golden hair. the light bounced off of it perfectly, making it look almost majestic. His face had been spotted with freckles that would only come out in sunlight, and he was a good half foot taller than george. It was only one the boy who looked in his direction that George was taken out of his trance. He looked away, slightly embarrassed at the interaction, moving onto a group of people and asking if he could take their pictures. 

the group of people agreed and he started taking the pictures of them. he could hardly focus on the group, who had started doing different random poses, as he started thinking about the boy again , about how many times they had passed each other and how many times george had just been too bothered to care. he told the group that he had enough photos and that he would be moving on. he thanked them and then made his way around the field, occasionally stopping to take a picture of a pair of friends or the game that was happening on the field. he then ran face-first into the boy.

George hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking and he accidently bumped directly into the tall boy he'd been staring at early. his face blossomed red as he quickly backed away, realising what he had just done. 

"oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ju-"

"it's ok" the boy quickly interrupted, stopping George mid sentence. This only made George blush harder. "It's my fault I should have not been standing in the middle of the pathway" he said, helping George regain his balance. "I'm clay by the way," he said after George had stabilized. 

"George," he responded, shaking his hand in response. The boy, Clay, had a firm handshake. As the other boy pulled his hand away, George felt the sudden warmth of Clay's hands slip away. He had butterflies in his stomach from being flustered in front of such a pretty man. 

"I can assume that you're a part of the photography class" Clay says and George nods. 

"Yeah, I'm actually here to get photos for the yearbook," George responds, holding up his camera. clay looks at it quickly and his eyes glow up. 

"You should take pictures of me," Clay says, leaving George stunned for a moment, "for the yearbook, of course," he quickly adds and George chuckles. 

"Sure clay, as long as you're ok with it," George says and clay nods. 

George pulls the camera to his eyes and he quickly takes a couple of pictures of the boy. clay was the definition of perfect, with his green eyes having small golden flakes in them and the small crinkles by his eyes when smiled. the way his hair flowed with the breeze could only be described as cinematic. George was fixated on the boy for a couple of seconds until he had realised he had been staring at the boy for a while. He quickly took the camera away from his eye and gave Clay the thumbs up. 

"If you want any other pictures, speak now or forever hold your peace" Clay said to George as he walked towards George with his camera. He was flicking through the images of clay. 

"no, I think I'm all good with these, thank you for helping me," George says, looking the boy in the eyes. He watched as Clay's eyes quickly flicked down toward George's lips and then back up to George's eyes. it had been a quick motion, but george had noticed. He started blushing again as they broke eye contact. 

George thanked the boy again as he started walking away, but Clay stopped him. "Hey George, do you maybe want to- go and- you know- hang out sometime?" Clay asked.

george was dumb founded for a second. "You mean go on his date" George then responded, this time making the dream blush. 

"yeah I guess you could call it a date" clay said, his face still a light shade of pink

"Sure clay, I'd love to go on a date sometime," George said, and the bell rang, signalling it was time to go inside. 

George and Clay quickly exchanged contact information and George started walking away. maybe this isn't the worst class, he thought, taking one last look at the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. You can leave you thoughts in the comments if you want. Have a nice day.


End file.
